Breakeven
by BitShortForAStormtrooper
Summary: Mythbusters fanfic based on the the song by The Script. What happens when something goes wrong at HQ?


I was watching Myhtbusters and I was noticing how much Tory gets hurt- something made me think of this. So it ended up kind of angst-y. How do you like it?

_Thud_. I gasp for air. All my bones hurt, and I'm struggling to breathe. For a start I think I'm dead, but then I realise that you don't feel pain when you're dead, and that you don't see the blood pooling on the tarmac next to you when you're dead, and you don't hear Kari and Grant… I can't hear Kari and Grant. They're not here, they're… where are they? They should be here, with paramedics, and I'll be all right. Because we're always all right. I'll be fine, it can't be that bad… We're always all right. Stop thinking Tory, you'll be fine. But as I slide towards unconsciousness, I'm not sure. _Hurry up, guys…_

"Tory, Tory, you'll be okay, don't worry, we've got an ambulance coming… it'll be fine." I keep whispering to my friend, begging him to wake up, to tell us it's another joke. He just lies there. I look up. Kari's talking to the paramedic, refusing to come closer. She doesn't want to see Tory. _I _don't want to, but I have to. She's crying. "I think we can call this one busted." I joke, but it falls flat. Tory's head wound is horrific, and I try not to look at it as I bend down to whisper to him. "Hold on, buddy. Hold on for me. For Kari." I look up again. I don't think I've ever seen her cry before. It's scary. "Please, Tory. Hold on."

__  
I've known Tory for years. Too many to count. He joined the show a year after Jamie and I set it up, but had been working with us since he was twenty. I can't believe we're here now. We're here at the hospital here in San Francisco, Jamie, Grant, Kari and I, sitting by his bed. We're not talking. There's nothing to talk _about. _He's dying, we all know that. The doctors didn't have to tell us, but they did- nothing can save him, unless he has a brain transplant, which is risky and too expensive. Kari's barely stopped crying since the accident, and is now stroking Tory's hair back from his forehead. He's in a coma, and doesn't even know we're here. I'm going to miss him.

The doctor comes in and tells us the worst. Tory isn't going to make it to tomorrow, and they need to put him on a sedative. In other words, there's no point wasting the hospital's equipment any longer, and they're putting him to sleep. The only reason they were keeping him alive anyway was so that his family could see him, but they can't get here until tomorrow. And by then it'll be too late. I don't know what will happen to _Mythbusters_ now, or even M5. Tory was one of the best in the team, and always made us laugh when we felt down. The episode they were working on isn't going to be broadcast, because, we've told the producers, of 'inconclusive data'. Tory grunts as the doctor hooks him up to the sedative. It's the only thing he's done since we got here.

I don't know what's happening. I don't even know where I am. But at least the pain's gone. I just feel numb. All of me is numb. I don't feel, or see, or taste anything. But I can hear. And all I can hear is Kari crying. Don't cry, I'm fine. I must be, because otherwise I'd hurt, wouldn't I? In the background is a sound I'm trying to ignore- the beeping of a heart monitor. The only thing that tells me I'm alive. But I know I won't be for long. "I'm sorry, Tory, they couldn't get here on time." I know who Kari means. Mom and Dad. I feel a prick in my arm. It's a sedative; they're putting me to sleep. Though I don't think it's possible, the darkness is getting darker.

"Bye." _Bye, Kari._

I walk out of the emergency room, shaking. Grant's the only one there. He opens his arms to me, and I run to him and sob. He holds me, giving me comfort although I know he's finding this hard too. What are we going to do without Tory? He was _part_ of us. Tory, Kari and Grant. Grant, Tory and Kari. Kari, Grant and Tory. Without him, there's just… a hole. I miss him already. So, so much. "Grant, he's gone." I cry into his shoulder, not even fully aware I'm saying it. "I know, I know." He strokes my hair, but it doesn't change anything. Tory's never coming back. Never. And we'll never be the same again.

FIN.


End file.
